The Behavioral Research Methods Core (BRM) enhances the scientific objectives of the Center's programs by assisting MSKCC investigators with the design, implementation and execution of research involving survey, interview and other behavioral and social sciences research methods. Methodological advances in the behavioral and social sciences are widely recognized as germane to translational research in cancer prevention, early detection, treatment, palliative care, and survivorship, and particularly critical to understanding and reducing disparities in cancer outcomes observed in minority groups. The faculty of the BRM are nationally recognized social and behavioral scientists who provide research design consultation to assist MSKCC investigators. The BRM core facility assists investigators by providing the following specific services and technical support functions: 1) selection, analysis, and interpretation of psychometrically sound assessment tools (self-report surveys, semi-structured interviews and observer ratings) for the measurement of quality of life, health behavior change, and other psychosocial outcomes; 2) consultation regarding the development and implementation of research methodologies consistent with